


流星雨

by PrincessSally



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, 亲情向, 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSally/pseuds/PrincessSally
Summary: warning：FFF亲情向现代paroooc bug一切荣耀属于托尔金一切槽点属于我
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Finarfin | Arafinwë & Fingolfin | Nolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finarfin | Arafinwë
Kudos: 1





	流星雨

**Author's Note:**

> warning：  
> FFF亲情向  
> 现代paro  
> ooc bug
> 
> 一切荣耀属于托尔金一切槽点属于我

“天气预报说今晚会有流星雨诶！”三兄弟中年纪最小的Arafinwe举着手机神神秘秘地冲进客厅里对他两个分别霸占了沙发一侧臭着脸玩手机的哥哥们大声说。“据说这是本世纪最大的一场流星雨，千年难得一见的那种？”生怕普通的流星雨不足以引起两个早熟哥哥的注意，他又特地补充了一句，挤到沙发左侧的Nolofinwe身边把手机往他脸上凑。

“哦！你想一起去看吗？”Nolofinwe正在用手机往一款画风奇怪的解密游戏，刚巧卡在一个关键道具的搜集上。他放下手机凑过去看，Arafinwe在手机上找出天气预报，里面的配图是一片深蓝与银白交织的天空。

“是晚上11点才有。”就在两个小学生凑在一起研究流星雨的时候，沙发左侧的Curufinwe忽然出声，在两个弟弟头上泼下一盆冷水。Finwe家的规定是两个小学生必须要在9点前睡觉，初中生是9点半。只有大人才能够随便熬夜到第二天早上。不过Indis从来都不熬夜，她11点就结束了自己的晚间护肤上床睡觉。Arafinwe才想起这个规定，千年难得一见的流星雨所带来的的兴奋瞬间被冲得一干二净。他大声叹气以表达自己的失望之情。Nolofinwe越过弟弟柔顺的金发凶巴巴地瞪了扫兴的大哥一眼。后者也不甘示弱地瞪了回来。

没有人不会羡慕Finwe，说他是当之无愧的人生赢家——上市公司的董事、温婉可人的妻子和三个健康活泼的儿子，除了第一任妻子过早的离世让这个家庭蒙上了一层无法消散的阴影之外没有任何缺憾。尤其是那三个儿子，人们都说他们礼貌、听话，是Finwe一家的骄傲。而现在，晚上9点，两个小学生乖乖钻进被窝接受来自母亲的晚安吻。金发的母亲关上卧室的灯离开后，两个小男孩不约而同地从床上弹起，从床下拖出准备已久的旅行背包。他们实际上并没有旁人所认为的那样听话，更何况本世纪最大的流星雨总比家规要有吸引力得多，也值得他们为此冒险或者被罚禁一个月的足。兄弟两个捂着脸笑，顶风作案的刺激和对流星雨的期盼令他们小脸通红。两人从房间的窗户上顺着绳子滑到花园，刚一落地就被一束手电筒光抓个正着。Curufinwe站在他们面前，背着圣诞节新买的登山包。

“你们总要有大人跟着的，不然爸爸发现你们丢了会很伤心的。”Curufinwe是这么解释的，他一向与自己这两个同父异母的弟弟关系不和，一边说着Nolofinwe和Arafinwe都是笨蛋，却一边在他们面前力争当大人。Nolofinwe是两兄弟中对Curufinwe意见更大的那个，此时满脸怀疑地瞪着对方，就差把“你不过是一个初中生，在这里装什么大人”几个字明晃晃地写在脸上了。不过眼下流星雨比兄弟争吵更加重要，他也同意后退一步允许长兄同行。Arafinwe一直都认为Nolofinwe或许是他们中间最聪明的那个，就像他的名字那样。尽管只是一个小学生，但是他早已精通以退为进的处世技巧。

三个人背着装了零食和折叠望远镜的背包跟在Curufinwe的手电筒光后面来到地铁站，买了三张前往泰尔魁尼山地质公园的车票。售票员是一个穿着白色斗篷的男人，得知三兄弟的目的地，嘱咐了一句千万不可以过多沉迷天上的繁星，否则会忘记脚下延伸的道路。Arafinwe看不见男人的眼睛，却没由来感到对方神秘的眼睛正看着自己。他撇开头不敢去看，随后被两个哥哥拉走坐在了地铁上。

Nolo，你说那个人说的是什么意思？Arafinwe坐在两个哥哥中间，忍不住思考售票员那如同猜谜一样的话。地铁的车厢里除了他们三个之外还有不少人，他们大多数都带着登山装备。相机和望远镜，或许也是去看流星雨的。

啊？不就是让我们小心别迷路嘛？Nolofinwe正忙着在手机上查找到达泰尔魁尼山天文台的最短登山路线没工夫理Arafinwe。地铁里网络太差，地图加载了一半就彻底卡死，光标在手机中央转个不停。Nolofinwe试着刷新了好几次无果，只能暂时放弃。我们历史老师说，古代的人相信天上住着一位星星王后，黑夜就是她黑色的长发，星星就是她头发上的钻石发卡。Nolofinwe无事可做，于是开启了一个有关流星雨的新话题。每隔一段时间就会有发卡松了，从她头发上掉下去，那就是流星。所以人们会向流星许愿，因为星星王后弯腰在地上找发卡时会帮助知道她发卡在哪里的人实现愿望作为感谢。

Arafinwe听得有些入迷，在脑海中想象出一头美丽乌发的星星王后因为粗心每隔一段时间就会弄丢那些闪着光的钻石发卡。十年、百年、千年甚至是万年，一代又一代人类在土地上满怀期待地等候每一次坠落时分的盛景。但是对神明而言，这样漫长的时间不过弹指一挥间。或许星星王后的朋友会笑她怎么总是这么粗心大意弄丢自己漂亮、珍贵的发卡。

但是我认为每一颗流星都代表一条生命的逝去。坐在另一侧的Curufinwe开口，他抱着他的登山包，把下巴抵在上面。这一次如果真的是什么本世纪最大的千年难得一见的流星雨，那么只能说明什么地方在大规模死人。Arafinwe担忧地皱起眉毛看向自己的长兄。尽管Curufinwe也不过只是一个初中生，却已经是个大孩子了。他经历过Arafinwe和Nolofinwe没有经历过的悲剧，令他对生死有一套与众不同的看法——“清醒的认识”Curufinwe更愿意这么称呼它，仿佛Finwe一家在生死这一哲学难题上都是被蒙住眼睛的愚者，唯独这个十几岁的小哲学家才能够道破其中的真谛。他独自一人保持着自己“清醒的认识”，在由生到死的道路上前行，将他的家人们全部抛在身后。

啊？怎么会呢？Arafinwe率先质疑。他的生活平静又美好，父母和睦、同学友善、老师温柔，他很难想象“大规模死人”究竟是怎样的情况。

是阿塞拜疆吧。Nolofinwe接话，举着加载不出地图的手机。

阿塞拜疆在哪里？Arafinwe有时候会嫉妒Nolofinwe，为他总能说出自己完全陌生的词语。而偏偏正是这些拗口的词语能够得到长兄赞同和惊讶的目光。尽管Nolofinwe一天到晚都在和Curufinwe作对，但是他或许也是最能理解他的人。Arafinwe想。

在东方，中东地区每天都在打仗。Curufinwe说，说不定在那里每天晚上都能看到流星雨，“本世纪最大”的那种。

关于死亡和战争的话题令Arafinwe感到有些不适，他隐约想起爸爸有一个朋友就住在东方，也不知道是不是中东，是不是阿塞拜疆。“叮”的一声，地铁广播播报泰尔魁尼山地质公园到站了，Arafinwe这才从这个过于悲伤和担忧的话题从走出来，和他的哥哥们一起随着人流走出地铁站，往地质公园大门的方向走去。

很奇怪的是，明明地铁上有很多背着望远镜和相机摆明了要去泰尔魁尼山看流星雨的人，但是到了地质公园门口除了兄弟三人之外，其他人连个人影都没有，夜晚的地质公园静悄悄的，像睡着了一样，被笼罩在树叶摇篮曲似的沙沙声中。门卫替他们开了门，那位穿着白色斗篷看不见脸的女士嘱咐他们夜间登山务必小心，不要迷失自己脚下的路，要记得回家。她交给Arafinwe一张标明路线的地图和一个指南针来代替Nolofinwe手机上半天加载不出来的那张，然后挥了挥手作为道别，目送三兄弟的身影消失在山脚下。

泰尔魁尼山很高。“神的居所”“连接天与地的神圣阶梯”——地质公园的旅游宣传词是这么说的。这座拔地而起直冲天际的“神圣阶梯”上面是常年不化的皑皑白雪，像天上汇聚成一片的星河一样散发出浅浅的银光，美丽得真像“神的居所”。往下才渐渐泛出被白雪笼罩的绿意，从针叶林到阔叶林，众神杰出的创造在其中自由地生活，享受诸神的恩赐。Curufinwe看见了山脚的广告牌，直白地说如果是住在这种地方，他才不愿意当神。高山顶端除了冰冷的白雪什么都没有，未免也太寂寞了。Arafinwe立即反驳说，山顶除了白雪还有那些像钻石一样的星星。

他们一边争论神明会不会感到寂寞一边沿着青石板铺成的台阶拾级而上。山路算不上陡峭，向上攀登时也不需要花费太多力气，但是唯一美中不足的是夜晚没有灯。整座山都被笼罩在深沉的黑暗之中，仿佛是以星星王后的长发为被在夜风的摇篮曲下睡去。Curufinwe一手拿着地图一手举着手电筒走在最前面。夜越深，山风便越喧嚣。一整座山的树木在风的呼唤下醒了过来，在黑暗中凝视着三个年轻得过头的登山者，彼此交谈发出沙沙的轻笑。Arafinwe有些害怕，但是Curufinwe却仿佛不知害怕为何物。他是三兄弟中年龄最大的，也是个子最高的。他在前面迈着大步一次跨两级台阶走得飞快，不知不觉间将他的弟弟们扔在了身后。手电筒的光在树叶的黑影后忽明忽暗，像一只飞在不远处的萤火虫。你能看见它的光，明知道它没有离你太远，但是你伸出手想要抓住它时却发现不论是伸直手臂，还是踮起脚尖，甚至是跳起来，自己始终够不到它。那一点光在你头顶上方不远处盘旋，在黑暗中发出朦胧的光。

等等我们啊！Arafinwe追不上长兄，累得气喘吁吁。他焦急地望着那只萤火虫在树叶间越飞越远，想开口喊但又害怕惊动刚刚睡醒的树木。青石板铺成的台阶在往上方无限延伸，如同一条巨蛇般蜿蜒交错，好像永远也望不见尽头。

那个笨蛋兄长，稍微停下来等等我们又怎么样？现在才10点。Nolofinwe抱怨了一句，去牵弟弟的手。作为年纪较大的那个，他要冷静得多。他看了看在不远处闪烁的光点，打开手机的手电筒然后打了个电话给那个不负责任的长兄。但是没有用。泰尔魁尼山的信号比地铁还要差，电话根本就打不通，短信也发不出去。Nolofinwe生气地哼了一声，愤愤地朝上方瞪了一眼。实际上就这样被长兄丢下，他也感到有些害怕，毕竟他们正身处一个隔绝了手机信号和网络的环境，像是被人类社会彻底抛弃了。不过Nolofinwe是哥哥，他在母亲怀上弟弟的那天就发过誓不论发生了什么自己一定要坚定地站在弟弟（或者是妹妹）身边保护他。他握紧了弟弟的手，鼓起勇气举起手机带着他在青石板铺成的台阶上努力往上跑。幸好脚下的山路仅此一条，只要沿着它不断往上努力追，总会追上那不靠谱的长兄。他们朝着Curufinwe的萤火虫使出浑身力气跑了好一段，发现Curufinwe的手电光越来越近了。他们似乎终于要追上Curufinwe了，但是就在这时Arafinwe突然腿一软。要不是有Nolofinwe扶着他，就要磕破自己的膝盖了。

我走不动了。Arafinwe弯着腰用力喘气。泰尔魁尼山上清凉的空气将他的胸腔刺得生痛。Nolofinwe站在Arafinwe上一级台阶上，踮着脚尖伸长了脖子想要看清兄长的身影。尽管他们已经跑了很久了，但是或许是因为Curufinwe跑得更快，他们之间仍然隔着一条长长的、看不见尽头的山路。Nolofinwe看不见Curufinwe的身影，只能看见那手电筒明亮的光。

Curufinwe！等等我们！Nolofinwe顾不上惊动树林了，扯着嗓子大喊。Curufinwe！Curufinwe！你听得见吗！等等我们！他的声音很大，却穿不透一整座山林的风。在泰尔魁尼山，越是高处风声越大。风在山林间呼啸像愤怒的嘶吼。

算了，Ara你现在这里休息一下，我先去把那个笨蛋兄长抓回来。Nolofinwe放弃呼喊，转过身看着他气还没有喘匀的弟弟。Arafinwe下意识拒绝，一把扯过Nolofinwe的手臂。这个主意实在是太糟糕了，他已经被一个哥哥丢下了，不想再被另一个扔下。Nolofinwe看出了弟弟的忧虑，便按着他的肩膀向他保证自己只要找到Curufinwe就一定回来。我可不是Curufinwe那个不负责任的笨蛋。Nolofinwe说。

Arafinwe重重地叹了口气，接过Nolofinwe递来的手机闷闷地说你一定要回来。他清楚一旦Nolofinwe决定要做什么事情，自己绝对是拦不住他的。自己实在是太小了，只是一个刚刚上小学的小学生。但是Curufinwe是初中生，而Nolofinwe已经是小学五年级，再过两年他也可以成为一个晚上9点半睡觉的初中生——他们已经是大孩子了，有足够的学识了解遥远的阿塞拜疆发生了什么事情，也有足够的体力在泰尔魁尼山那长得看不见尽头的山路上不停歇地狂奔。Arafinwe踮起脚尖尽可能举高Nolofinwe交给他用来照明的手机，让手机电筒的光尽可能多地照亮哥哥脚下陡峭的阶梯。Nolofinwe用力挥了挥手，他大概是喊了什么话，但是Arafinwe什么都没听清。

Nolofinwe踩着被手机照亮的台阶一步一步朝上跑去。尽管他的个子还不如Curufinwe那样高能够一次跨两个台阶，但是他也能够跑得又急又快。黑暗被手机电筒的光打开一道狭长的门，Nolofinwe追赶Curufinwe的光一头扎进去，然后黑色的大门便在他身后一点一点合拢。他看不见退路，他只知道Curufinwe就在自己身前，就在台阶上，离自己既触手可及又遥不可及。Arafinwe举着手机站在原地，直到看不见Nolofinwe的身影了才缓缓放下手臂。他长长地叹了口气，独自一人站在这呼啸的黑色山林里。时间仿佛在风声中流逝，又仿佛在黑暗中凝固。Arafinwe觉得自己像是等了有一个世纪那么长，但又觉得Nolofinwe离开是在几分钟之前。他用Nolofinwe的手机看了看时间，是11点。

11点！到11点了！Arafinwe睁大眼睛急切地举起手机去照上方的台阶，然而除了晃动的树影他什么都没有看见，甚至连同树影后闪烁的手电筒光也像是被黑暗吞噬了一般消失不见了。Arafinwe还记得他的流星雨，他不敢乱走于是在原地从背包拿出望远镜往上望去，心想着只要看见流星就许愿让他的哥哥们回来。但是望远镜下的天空仍然是黑色的，既没有星星也没有月亮，更别提那钻石一般的流星了。于是Arafinwe忽然意识到，自己正在身处于一片黑暗之中，就像被囚禁在一座密闭的地牢。在这里唯一的光就是Nolofinwe的手机电筒散发出的微弱的冷光，刚刚够他看清楚脚下的路。而Nolofinwe本人却被黑暗吞噬，同Curufinwe和他的手电筒一起永远地消失在这无穷无尽的黑暗之中。

死亡。Arafinwe忽然想到，或许这就是死亡的模样。Curufinwe曾经一度沉迷那些有关死亡的传说——基督的地狱、哈迪斯的府邸、埃及的冥河、中国的地府……它们无一例外都是黑色的，而此刻笼罩在Arafinwe周围的也是黑色，无穷无尽的黑色。Arafinwe被自己的联想吓了一跳，他用力咬住嘴唇告诉自己不应该那么悲观。说不定他们今晚甚至能够就一路跑到那银白的山顶，亲眼见证星星王后弄丢她的发卡，或者为那个阿塞拜疆逝去的亡魂哀悼。他故作乐观地想，抬起脚往上走了几步要一鼓作气和他的哥哥们一样跑到泰尔魁尼山的顶端，去看流星雨和神的宫殿。但是紧接着浮现在脑海中的是母亲疲惫而哀伤的脸。我失去他们了，那张脸上苍白的嘴唇一开一合发出沉重的叹息，不会再有什么能够让我感到快乐，因为我所挚爱的三个儿子都已经离我而去了。Arafinwe的动作顿住了，母亲的叹息像落在泥土里的一颗豆大的泪珠。Arafinwe看见了它晶莹的水光，尝到了它湿咸的味道。于是他停了下来，转过身背对着山顶的方向走下长长的台阶。在远处有一点灯光被点亮了，在这如同死亡般的黑暗中虽然很小却明亮得不可思议。

Arafinwe走下山，走过山脚那块写着“神的居所”的广告牌，走出地质公园的大门。在同那位白色斗篷的门卫女士道别时，他问她自己是否还有机会见到两个消失在黑暗中的哥哥，得到的答案是梦境皆为虚幻。他走进地铁站，买了一张返程的车票。那位白斗篷的售票员先生告诉Arafinwe这是最后一班车了，他很高兴他能够赶在末班车发车前出来了。Arafinwe求售票员再等等，他还有两个哥哥没有出来。售票员遗憾地告诉他，他的哥哥们只能搭乘另外一班车。他问那班车能不能让他们回家。后者点了点头，但是告诉他那一班车开得很慢很慢因此他们要过上很久很久才能回到家。Arafinwe隐约意识到了其中的深意，但是不明白那是什么。他只能先坐上末班车回家。车厢里有一些乘客，他们在聊流星雨的话题。

在我的家乡，我每隔一段时间就能够看到流星雨，最大的有五场。坐在Arafinwe对面的一个乘客说，流星雨很大，真的很像下了一整夜的暴雨，天空被照亮了一整夜然后在第二天陷入黑暗，因为星星都掉光了。

Arafinwe想起粗心的星星王后和阿塞拜疆的战火。他想问问那个人他的家乡是不是在中东。但是他没有开口，只是坐在那里，怀里抱着自己的旅行背包和Nolofinwe的手机。

等Arafinwe离开地铁站时才发现自己在山上看见的明亮而遥远的灯光竟然来自自己家，复式小楼所有灯都亮着，向外辐射出金色的暖光像一座矗立在黑夜之海里的灯塔。Arafinwe远远地看过去。那是多么明亮啊！像有一颗璀璨的流星曾经坠落于此，点亮了灯塔的光。Arafinwe忽然鼻子一酸，拔腿往灯塔的方向一路狂奔，穿过街道和小花园来到家门前。

Amme——他大喊，剧烈运动令他喘得厉害。

还没等他伸手按门铃，紧闭的大门便猛地被打开了。灯光从敞开的大门里面一股脑涌了出来，翻腾起明亮的金色海浪将Arafinwe周围的黑暗冲散。金色的Indis站在金色的灯光中间像一位光明的女神。她难以置信地看着自己的小儿子，而Arafinwe也仰头看着自己的母亲。

Amme，我回来了，但是……Arafinwe想解释什么，但是喉咙哽得厉害令他发不出任何声音。两个人在某一时刻同时扑上来紧紧拥抱住彼此，泪水滑落像钻石的碎片。

Ingoldo！我的Ingoldo！我亲爱的孩子！Arafinwe听见母亲在耳边呼喊着一个陌生的名字。感谢一如你回来了！你回来了！你回来了！

“Ara！Ara！”

“Arafinwe别睡了！要11点了！”

“流星雨！”

Arafinwe感到有什么东西正抓着自己的手臂用力摇晃，带着急不可耐的兴奋。与此同时叽叽喳喳的呼喊在耳边炸开，吵得他耳朵疼。他紧紧闭着眼睛，这时候还没有从失去哥哥的悲伤中的缓过来。但是那股摇晃的力道越来越大，有一种不达目的誓不罢休的气势。于是Arafinwe打了好几个哈欠缓缓睁开眼睛，被阻挡在眼皮厚的泪珠在这一时刻悉数滚落。当他努力透过模糊的视线向周围望去时他看见了人群欢乐而期待的身影。他们有高有矮有胖有瘦，三五成群地站在一起，脚边摆着三脚架、野餐布、小椅子和水壶。还没等Arafinwe搞清楚这些人都是谁，一张脸便凑了过来——蓝眼睛、黑头发、白皙的脸蛋上还带着小学生尚未退干净的婴儿肥。是Nolofinwe！Arafinwe惊讶地睁大了眼睛，更多眼泪止不住地滚落，吧嗒吧嗒地掉在身下的塑料野餐布上。这时另一张脸也凑了过来，灰色的眼睛认真地观察了一会儿，然后笃定地得出了一个结论：“Arafinwe做噩梦了。”

Nolofinwe“啊”了一声，连忙搂住Arafinwe的肩膀靠近他小声安抚：“别怕别怕，梦都是反的，再过几分钟就要11点了。”Arafinwe被哥哥的胳膊揽在他小小的、暖烘烘的怀里，眼泪依旧不停往外掉。他抬起眼睛看了看头上一片漆黑的天空和站在身前两手抱胸的长兄，又想起了母亲流着泪的脸和那个灯光之下的拥抱，一时间分不清哪个是梦，哪个是现实。

“你在等流星雨的时候睡着了。那个好心的姐姐把她的小毯子借给了你，还让我们到她那里坐。”Curufinwe解释道。Arafinwe这才发现自己身上裹着一张毛绒绒的小毯子，而Curufinwe双手正捧着一杯冒热气的纸杯。泰尔魁尼山的夜晚很冷。高处的风吹得Arafinwe一连打了好几个喷嚏。Curufinwe提到的“好心姐姐”似乎是察觉到Arafinwe醒了，颇为热情地离开她的三脚架走过来和他说话，并取来纸杯将自己保温壶里的咖啡分给他。

“这是美式，可能有些苦小孩子喝不惯，但是提神效果非常好哦！”她笑着说，顺便往Arafinwe手里塞了一块水果糖。Arafinwe注意到她有一头漂亮的银发。“再等等哦，马上就要——”

“11点了！到11点了！”不知道谁大喊了一声。

银发的姐姐神色一变，飞快地说了声抱歉就冲到自己的三脚架边。一时间泰尔魁尼山天文台上所有声音都被截断了，像星星王后按下了巨大的静音键好让所有人都屏息凝神，去奔赴群星璀璨的约会。山风吹响漫山的树叶发出哗啦哗啦的声响，像盛会开幕前奏响的协奏曲。所有人都在仰望天空，Arafinwe连忙从背包里拿出望远镜站在天文台的青石板地和冷风中静候。他感到Curufinwe和Nolofinwe一左一右地站在自己身边，他们同样在期待。

一颗流星划过天空，在黑色的幕布上划出白色的弧线。然后是三两颗，它们被黑夜衬托得格外明亮，仿佛在空中剧烈燃烧，升腾起白色的火焰。然而火焰熄灭之后就没有新的被再度点燃。天空仍然是黑色的，但是流星的光残余在其间让夜空的黑暗不再深沉、恐怖了。

这不可能是“本世纪最大的流星雨”。Arafinwe听见人们不约而同地发出一声失望的叹息，他们大半夜不远万里来到这却没有收到自己应得的回报。Arafinwe也有些失望，但是失望之余还有些许欣慰。

“这不就说明星星王后没有再弄丢她的宝贝发卡了吗？”他悄悄对身边的哥哥们说，“而且阿塞拜疆也没有死太多人。”

费诺扭过头扬起眉毛，似乎在惊讶自己还是小学生的弟弟是怎么知道阿塞拜疆这个词的。而Nolofinwe似乎没有听见，他在抓紧时间飞快许愿。Arafinwe不知道他许了什么，不过他看见了哥哥脸上的表情变得又严肃又虔诚，说不定是什么拯救世界这样了不起的愿望。Arafinwe想了想自己准备许的愿望，发现那在自己被摇醒的那一刻就已经实现了。于是他伸出手拉住两个哥哥的手，感觉到他们的手也回握了自己的。

——卒——

其实是想用爬山那段暗示诺多的出奔。费费走得太快，眼里只有复仇和宝钻，把弟弟们都扔下了。芬熊认为自己应该是有责任把费费拉回来的，但是没有成功，他想要去中土除了自己的野心和责任之外大概还有追随费费或者说是拉回费费的想法。三芬何尝不想去中土，但是念及家人和自己的责任于是选择留下来收拾残局维护诺多的稳定。

然后还有一个被废掉的真正的结局：阿曼的诺多至高王三芬从罗瑞安里面醒来，离开罗瑞安时目睹了一场超大的流星雨，比之前所见的三次都要大。他隐约感觉到了兄长的离世，跪倒在地上看着流星雨默默流泪，然后又起身去拜访阿奈。与此同时，在中土上，骤火之战落下帷幕。

白斗篷的售票员和门卫其实就是梦君和伊斯缇啦


End file.
